


nothing to lose

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, Multi, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Prompt:“We have nothing to lose and a world to see.”- Unknown





	nothing to lose

Daichi leans against the borrowed van with his hands in his pockets and watches Oikawa and Kuroo bicker over who gets to ride in the front seat. It’s amusing, the way they try to one up each other with the reason they should get it. Bokuto slams the trunk door closed, finally done stuffing each of their individual bags in, and trots over to let Daichi know he’s done.

“Okay! We’re ready.” He glances over at the other two. “They’re gonna be like this the whole time, aren’t they.”

“Probably. You gonna keep an eye on them?”

“Of course!” Bokuto puffs his chest out, ever proud of his status in their shared dorm of being the best at diffusing disagreements.

Ushijima finally arrives with a quiet nod, and he slides into the front seat as Daichi settles behind the wheel. Bokuto laughs and whoops loudly as he throws himself in the back, and Kuroo and Oikawa are finally distracted from each other to notice that they’re all ready to go.

They squawk in unison, and then Oikawa pushes to the passenger side window, where Ushijima looks at him for a second before continuing to fiddle with the GPS. “Why does Ushiwaka get the front seat? That’s not fair, Tetsu-chan and I were almost at a decision.”

Daichi grins as he slides his sunglasses on, still looking over at Oikawa’s pouty face. “He’s the navigator. And also the tallest, he needs the room.”

Kuroo makes a noise and frowns from behind Oikawa, and then sighs as he clambers into the back and plops down next to Bokuto. Oikawa tries to protest some more, but Daichi just grins and revs the engine in a clear message that he wants to get driving. Bokuto laughs as Oikawa climbs, pouting, into the back and closes the door behind himself.

It’s quiet while Daichi pulls away from the school, aside from the GPS giving monotone instructions about where to turn. They have a bare list of places that they want to stop at, like each of their homes, but in general the trip is wide open for whatever they come across in their adventures.

Eventually, though, their troublemakers get tired of sitting nice and quietly, and the three in the back start playing some sort of game, though Daichi can’t tell what while he’s driving. Luckily they get to Daichi’s first planned stop just as they seem to be getting rowdy, and Daichi is waiting outside of the van while everyone else is still processing that they’ve stopped.

After they all manage to scramble out, they join him at the barrier, looking out over the best view they’ve ever seen, a whole mass of land all laid out. Daichi claps Bokuto on the shoulder and loops his other arm through Kuroo’s. His voice is solid and strong and hopeful that this summer is going to be their best.

“We have nothing to lose and a world to see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
